The Rich and the poor
by Wildfire2
Summary: Draco's having troubles at home and Schools just around the corner. Will his troubles continue or will they get better? hpdm
1. mothers

The Poor and the Rich.

chapter one

By Wildfire

Draco, on his bed, sat hugging his knees to his chest. His hair wasn't slicked back like usual, but fell into his face. There wasn't much point in doing it when he was at home, especially when his father wasn't even there. His gray eyes stare's unfocused at the wall. Oh He wanted to cry but couldn't, wouldn't. Malfoy's didn't cry. Arms tightening around his legs, he heard foot steps approaching his door. He knew who it was and knew that she wouldn't just go away. She never did. The door flew open and a woman in her mid thirties entered. An evil smile spreads across her face, she pulled her hair clip out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well?" she paused for an answer she would never get. "No? Well that's to bad." She started walking around the room, picking up and fiddling with the objects in Draco's room. "You're father's coming home tonight. Make sure you look presentable will you?"

Draco looked up at her and nodded. She had said that every day since his father had been sent away to Azkaban, and, of course, his father had yet to return.

"Good boy..." She stopped at a plate of food. "You didn't EAT?!" She grabbed the plate and hurled it at Draco's head.

Draco yelped tightening his grip on his legs and hiding his head in his knees, he tried to tuck himself into a ball. His head was yanked up by his hair, so he stared wide eyes at his mother.

"You're a worthless little boy." she hissed into his ear. "You're lucky I can't have any more children or we would have gotten rid of you long ago!" She spat onto his face.

Draco remained still knowing better than to move, allowing the spit to roll down his face. Making her angry would've been a bad idea.

His mother leaned forward so they were barely an inch apart. Her hand tightened in his hair "You really would look better with a nice scar..." She ran a finger down Draco's cheek "Right here... It's a shame your father won't allow it, can't let his things get damaged. He's so good to you.." She moves forward and ran her tongue along Draco's cheek. She then does the same to the other side collecting her own spit. Pulling back, she let Draco go. "Get dressed. We're going to Diagon Ally. Your school letter came." With that she straightened and left the room.

Draco watched her go then stood up. Dressing quickly, he slicks his hair back. He stared at himself in the mirror, disgusted. _'I look like a cocky jack ass..' _ he thinks, then smirks to himself _'but I am a cocky jackass..' _ He put on his usual sneer and headed downstairs. Reaching the front door, a hand suddenly smacked him across his face.

"What took you so long? I don't like to wait!"

"I'm sorry mother. I wanted to make myself look good so I don't embarrass you.." Draco's voice had it's usual coldness.

She smiled and stroked his red cheek gently. "That was so nice of you..." she slaps him again "come along"

_'your insane' _he thinks bitterly. He nods to her "Yes, Mother"

"Well come along, I've waited long enough for your worthless ass!" She turned and went to the fire place. "I SAID HURRY!"

Draco quickly stepped into the fire place. Grabbing the floo powder, he threw it down calling out "Diagon Ally"

When Draco arrived his mother was already there, she had apparated. Handing him a wallet and his school list she said "Be home by six." With that she left.

Draco watched her go before letting a small smile come to his lips. She was gone, and he didn't have to go back home until six. He forced the smile back to a sneer. He headed for the book shop. Entering he looked around for the books he needed. He growled when he saw the last copy of the books he needed was just taken by Granger. He snatches it angrily away from her. "I'll be taking that."

"HEY THAT'S MINE!!" She whirled around and glared at him.

"Malfoy give it back! She had it first!"

Draco turned to see the red headed weasel come up. "Yes well, I have it now don't I?" He quickly noted that Weasley already had the book as well. That meant Potter probably did too. He must have been later than he thought.

"Malfoy, please! I need it back. I did have it first and I need to study it before the first of the month!" She took a step toward him.

Draco sneered stepping back. She was whining. He hated it when people whined! "You know, I would have given it back, but now you've just annoyed me." He smirked "Well go whine to someone else, because you won't know this book by the first!" He started to move away but someone grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall.

Green eyes glared at him. "Potter..."

"Malfoy" Harry sneered "You know, I've had a REALLY bad day, and I am NOT in the mood to deal with your snotty, rich ass! Now give that book Back!"

Draco pushed Harry off of him. "Don't give me that bad day crap Potter. You have no clue what your talking about!"

Ron stepped up by Harry "You ought to talk to yourself there! Your bad day is probably when you get a hang nail!" Harry and Ron slapped hands chuckling.

Draco rolled his eyes "You two are pathetic" He tossed the book at Hermione it slides to her feet "I'll just have one made up for me!" He turned down another book aisle. He could What? Yeah right maybe if he was his father he could do that. Great now he'd have to show up in class without his book. He really wished he would think before he acted once in a while.

Quickly gathering the rest of the books he needed, he paid for them. He practically ran from the store, though he made it look like a dignified fast walk. Anyone who didn't think so received a nasty glare.

After his shopping was done, he went to get a butter beer. He smiled as he sipped the cool fluid. It was nice out and he still had another hour before he had to go home. Another hour before he had to deal with his mother. Another hour before he locked himself in his own room to keep away from things. Another hour. He chuckled one hour to do as he wished.

His chair was suddenly pushed forward causing him to spill his drink.

"I'm so sor-" Weasley... again. Draco groans "Malfoy! What are you following us?!"

Draco wiped the drink away with a napkin "I was actually here first, there fore you would be the ones following me. You owe me 2 galleons for that drink. I had it specially made"

"It was your fault! You were the one in the walk way!" Ron tried to defend.

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes next time I'll make sure to bounce my chair around to make sure poor idiots like you can see it. I'm sure you were just too busy searching the ground for coins someone dropped? Well keep your pocket change. I can AFFORD to buy myself another drink.."

Ron growled and advanced on Draco. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm. "Not now Ron. We'll have plenty of time to get him back when we get to school. Like we always do." He gave Draco a level look.

"I'm shaking Potter. Really I am"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD BE!" Ron yelled, his fists clenched.

Both Draco and Harry looked at Ron in bewilderment.

Draco let out a short laugh. "Yes, I'm horribly frightened"

"I dono. Ron might have a point, Malfoy. You don't HAVE your father to hide behind any more. He's in Azkaban, or have you already forgotten?" Hermione shifted her bag of book, looking smug and pleased.

"Just because he's there NOW doesn't mean he'll stay there. Like I told Potter, without the Dementors he'll escape in no Ti-" His head was thumped from behind. Whirling around to see his mother glaring down at him.

"How dare you speak of your father like he's GUILTY of those crimes. He was wrongly accused and they had NO proof. When he gets out it will be because everyone will know of his innocence's!"

Draco sneered wondering who she was trying to fool. Everyone knew what his father was before he got caught, they just had no way of proving it. Well they did, his father just had the money to bribe it away. If he did get out it would be because of the money not his 'innocence'.

"Come along Dragon. We need to head home, I'm expecting company" She turned strolling away. Draco quickly follows. He briefly wondered if she actually had company coming tonight or if she was just talking about his father, who wasn't coming. He wished he would come home. He always made sure that his wife never went to far in her little rants on Draco and she had Never been allowed to touch his face while his father was there. He didn't know how his father did it, but he always seemed to come in right before any serious injury occurred. Don't get him wrong his father was a jack ass, he was to everyone but he did seem, in some odd way, to care about his son. He took him places, like Nockturn Ally. It may just be to show him off, but he still took him out. He did rather miss his father, even if it was just for the protection he offered.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Draco jumped and stared at his mother. Her lips pressed tightly together. "No I don't suppose you were. I think we'll have to teach you how to properly address you elders again. And give proper respect"

She walked him to the back of the pub to the fire place, probably making sure he didn't run. Once he stepped into the fire place and throws the floo in, she Apparated back to the manor. He sigh's. Stepping out of the fire place, he looked around, his mother was no where in sight. Biting his lip, he hurried from the room and headed for the stairs. He had made it half way up the giant stair case when he was slapped down. He rolled down the stairs managing to catch himself before he hit the bottom. He stared up at his mother.

She was standing right where Draco had been moments before, glaring down at him.

Draco stood slowly, his knees sending painful jolts through him. "M-mother, you said you had comp-"

Her wand was out in a second, blasting him back and completely off the stairs. Landing on his back in the entry way, he gasped for breath.

"If you had been LISTENING, you would know that YOU will not be seen when my company gets here! YOU will be up in your room staying SILENT!" She approached Draco grabbing his hair on the back of his neck, she hauled him up and slammed him to the wall.

Oh how he wanted to fight back. He KNEW he was stronger than her. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't stand up to her.

Her hand closed over his neck, fingers biting into the flesh. "You still think your worthless life means something don't you?" She slammed him into the wall again, never letting up on his throat. "It's not! The only thing your good for is getting married and having a pure child." The grip on his throat tightened. "Then hopefully you'll die! It will do this world a great favor to do so!"

She was going to kill him, he knew it. It hurt. He was sure his face was bright red by now if not blue. Vision whirling. His hands pulled at her arm. He didn't want to die, certainly not by HER hands.

She let him go, but smacked him down onto the ground again. Her foot jammed into his stomach. "I told you to Get out of my sight!" he struggled to comply but her foot kept hitting him knocking the air out of him every time. After what seemed like an eternity to him, she lets him up. He scrambled to his bedroom. Collapsing onto the floor, panting, his cheeks red from the tears he hadn't realized he had shed.

Draco looked up at the clock and was highly surprised to see all that had taken place in less than five minutes. It had felt like so much longer. He crawled onto his bed and curled up again. It wasn't fair Potter got the good friends and was always the hero. Everyone liked Potter over him. Then the Griffendork had to go and lock up the only protection he had, his father. He growled at himself. He was getting as whinny as a mudblood.

Their house elf popped in front of him and bowed. "Master Malfoy, your mother asked me to deliver this" it squeaked, handing him a folded peace of paper.

Draco sat up and took it. "Leave" he said then opened the paper. It was the usual warning that he had better be quiet while her friends were over because he was now 'sick' and if any of them came up to check how he was doing, he was to stay firmly under the blankets and moan as if in pain. He chuckled a bit, and they wondered why at school he was so good at faking pain.

Draco tore the paper up and tossed it off the bed. Curling under the covers, he closed his eyes. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to get to sleep. Even when he did have nightmares he preferred sleep over wake. Both had the fear and the pride being ripped from you, but the dreams didn't have the physical pain.

His mind started to wander and zone out. He heard his mother's friends arrive. They were always shrilly and loud.

I bet Potter doesn't have to deal with this with his Muggle family. They were probably to stupid to know how to hate or love properly. His father had once told them that Muggles were just evolution going slow, the apes to the Muggles then to the Wizards. That's why it was pointless to keep the Muggles, they'd all become wizards eventually, right? So why keep them around to suffer in there meaningless stupid life? His father and the other death eaters were doing them a favor by putting them out of there misery.

Draco yawned, rubbing his sore neck. He growled. It would only be a couple days, then he'd be able to go back to school, away from this house and away from her.

He laid in bed silently for hours, just listening to his mother and her friends. They were so loud down there and he did NOT want to know what they were doing. He eventually got up off his bed. After three hours of listening to there constant gibbering, he went to his new school supplies and pulled out the care of magical creatures book. He figured since he wasn't going to learn anything from the giant block he should at least read about it.

He read silently for twenty minutes before his ears picked up the sound of people moving up the stairs. Crap, they were coming up to see the 'poor', 'sick' boy. He jumped into his bed, put his back to the door, and covered himself up completely, he would Not get punished for something so trivial again! He slowed his breathing and shut his eyes as the door opened. He can hear the women being shushed behind him. He listened carefully, picking up on small parts of what they're saying "Ahh poor dear", "He looks flushed" "Dear, have you called a doctor" Draco had to restrain himself from snorting at the last thing before they left. His mom call a doctor? Yeah right. Maybe for herself. if the doctor was young and cute.

Once he was sure they were safely back down the stairs he sat up, throwing the blanket off him. He glared at the door for a second before getting up again. Moving over to the window, he stared at the family Quidditch field. His mother hadn't let him play on it all summer. How he missed the air. He sneered when he did get to go back to it he'd be second place again. Potter's second. He growled, he never wanted this to happen. He didn't want to compete with Potter over EVERYTHING. He wanted to be a chaser or even a keeper but not a seeker, Potter was the seeker. He sighed looking down again. It wasn't that he didn't WANT to prove he was better than Potter, because he was. He just knew when he was beaten and he knew no mater how hard he practiced no matter how hard he pushed he would never beat Harry bloody Potter. not in that. If he was a chaser or a keeper than it would just be _His_ team against Potter's, not a direct fight.

Draco let out a snarl and moved away from the window. Silly little daydreams and wishes didn't change anything. If he wanted something changed, HE had to do it. Unfortunately, nothing would be changed until he was out of school and away from Potter, and his mother. He looked through his books. Finding his potion book, a cocky smile comes to his face. Potions. He would always be better at that than Potter. He COULD be better than Granger too, and he would.

He climbed back into bed with the book. Lighting just the candle by his bed, he starts to read. He read for what seemed like hours, though he wasn't sure.

His mom came in alone and sat next to him. "Such a good boy studying. I'm so proud of you" She gathered Draco into her arms hugging him to her chest. She rocked a bit "Such a very good boy"

He took it all in stride. You never knew what mood she'd be in or when it would change, so it was best to react as little as possible.

"Do you love your dear mother, Dragon?" She pet his head as she looked down smiling.

He wished she'd be smiling and really loving him but she wasn't. She was in her own little world now and he just happened to be the person closest she could play her fantasy out on. "OF course mother" his voice was dull and straight forward.

"Ohh" she held him tighter "Of course you do.. How could a son not love his mother, right? I spoke to your father.. he's staying late at work tonight."

Draco nodded, "How late?" he dulled again, thinking with venom 'never'.

"Ohh, well after your bed time I'm afraid"

Ohh Merlin that's enough! "Mother.." he pulled away "Dad is in Azkaban. He is not getting out for a long, long time!" he said slowly as to spell it out to her. He of course knew it was a mistake to say. Her face turned from the soft dreamy look to a look of anger and hatred. The slap came quick and strong sending him to the bed with a gasp.

"Treacherous son! How DARE you speak of your loyal father that way!" Draco watched in horror as she jumped up and grabbed the candle holder to whack his head.

He felt the metal contact his skull yet, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. He looked at her she seemed fuzzy, was she gaining weight? His head pounded.. well then, did it hurt? Something warm was sliding down his cheek. Why was his mother staring at him like that? Did he do something wrong again? He watched as she disappeared and a few hours, or was it minutes, seconds? This was highly confusing. Someone came back with his mother, a man... his father? No, not enough hair. He was taking out his wand, what was he saying. CRAP THAT'S PAINFUL! Draco quickly resides into the blackness that awaited him.

====

When Draco awoke, the first thing he saw was the hideous face of a house elf. He groaned and sat up "what happened?"

"Master Malfoy had an accident, the mistress called the doctor." the tiny elf squeaked out.

"If the doctor was called, then why does my head hurt?" Draco rubbed his head and is surprised to find an odd shaped lump.

"well when master fell off his broom Mistress did not want Master to-"

"I WHAT?!" Draco snarled at the tiny creature.

The house elf jumped back and bowed "I'm sorry Master, I should go slower. You must not remember you were practicing Quidditch you fell off your broom.."

Draco stared at the horrid creature "Right.. and why isn't my wound healed?"

"Too deep sir, you hit a rock. There was a chance for scaring. The mistress didn't want it so the doctor recommended a stitching. They mold the skin together in two months the skin will grow naturally again. It is new way so there's not bumps"

Draco growled louder "well danm I was hopping with a scar I'd be famous like Harry Potter" the sarcasm dripped from his voice. "How much longer until I'm reunited with my 'dear' friend Potter?"

"Four days, Master"

"Four days..." he repeated softly to himself. Less than one week and he would be out of this hell house.


	2. muggles? Hotels? ch2

The Rich and the Poor

Chapter 2

Last chapter:

"four days..." he repeats softly to him self less than one week and he would be out of this hell house. 

Chapter two  
  


Draco wakes up and sighs it had been three days since his mother had hit him. She hadn't touched him since, she wouldn't even look at him. He figured it was because she didn't want to take the chance of injuring him so bad again right away as it would look suspicious. He looks at his calendar, one more day. His thumb rubs over the surface of the calendar than pulls it down and puts it in his velvet covered trunk. He looks over the stuff he has in the trunk and sighs, finally he was done. He was packed and ready for school. He smiles softly as he looks down at his badge a prefect he was sure next year he would be the head boy. His smile turns to a grimace though as he think that the mud blood would be the head girl. How annoying would that be.

A nock is heard on his door. "come in.." His mother walks in smiling pleasantly. He was a bit surprised she had bothered to knock at all.

"Dear I was going through you're school list your missing a book.." She moves over to his trunk going through it.

"They were out.." he sits on his bed pulling his knees up to his chest.

"And WHY didn't you tell me?" She looks up at him.  
"I.. I dono. I figured I could pick a copy up at school.. they have to have extra copies.. and if not there than I'm sure they do in town."

"DON'T BE SMART WITH ME!"  
Draco stiffens and looks down. Hoping against hope she didn't give him a bruise before school started. His odd bump thing was going to be hard enough to explain he didn't need a bruise too. "Sorry mother"

Her face clam back down "it's quite alright dear.. now lets get going"  
"g-going? Where?" He looks up at her and receives a hard slap to his cheek.  
"DON'T QUESTION ME!"  
Draco's eyes widen and he lays a hand on his cheek.

"now get up we're leaving.. Gel your hair back first. it looks horrible with it falling into your face like that! Unlike your father YOUR face looks ugly with long hair.. have one of the elves at school cut it would you? I'll see you down stairs don't be long" She turns and leaves through the open door walking gracefully as ever, her head held high. 

Draco glares at her retreating back, his hand still holding his red cheek. He heads into the bathroom and fixes his hair up. He looks at the door than lifts his shirt looking over the bruises from when she had kicked him. Most of his chest was bruised he didn't understand how he didn't have broken ribs but he wasn't going to question his good luck. he pulls his shirt down and tucks it in than pulls a robe over his head and walks downstairs. 

He sees his mother smiling at him. "hurry up dear"

"...yes mother.." he watches her warily wondering why she was making sure she controlled her temper. He grabs his coat and heads out side into the horseless couch and gets in his mother gets in after. The couch starts off with just a slight jerk. 

His mother starts powdering her nose. "I'm busy tomorrow so I'm dropping you off at the train station you can stay in a Inn or something"

"What? Do you know what it will look like to see me at the train station alone! Carrying my own luggage?"

"I don't know dear, your little friends will get over it I'm sure." She puts her powder away. "now.. here's you wallet again, there should be enough money on there to get you t Christmas. It's lighter than last year but with your father away.." she sighs dramatically. "I'm afraid moneys a bit short. You understand right dear?" the couch stops and she doesn't wait for Draco's answer as she steps off "no I've arranged for you luggage to be at the train station at 6:47 they won't wait so make sure you're there at that time"  
"6:40?! Mother You have to be kidding me! I'll look like an idiot just sitting their for.. two or three hours!"

She rounds on him quickly her face angry. Draco steps backward a bit taken aback. Her face smoothes over as quickly as it came. "You won't look silly because if you're the only one there no one knows you've been there. You must think logically Draco dear now come along." she starts walking towards and Inn and Draco stops dead.

"THAT'S A MUGGLE HOTEL!!"

"It's the closet one to the station I'm doing you a favor really"  
"I WILL NOT BE SEEN IN A MUGGLE HOTEL!" He didn't care if he got smacked around for a month for this he would Not stay in any muggle place! He'd get like lice or something! Or die of food poisoning! 

She walks right in front of him. "I told you money is tighter now" she tries to look down on him problem was Draco was now taller than her. "You will stay where we can afford to put your ungrateful ass!"

Draco sneers their money couldn't be that short or they wouldn't still have their house and all their stuff. "So why don't we save your danm money and let me stay at home!?" He points back toward the house.

"Because I'm having the house remolded. Your father is going to be gone for a while and I think it's time to brighten the house up."

Draco's eyes widen they could afford to remodel the house but NOT put him in a descent wizard inn? Hell he'd take a crapy wizard Inn over this muggle place! "Mother what about your reputation? For your son to be here? In a muggle place?" maybe hitting her in Her looks would save him from this horror.

"Ohh don't be silly! I can't help it if you ran away and came here so I wouldn't find you!" she giggles into her hand.

"I didn't run away!" Draco practically stomps his feet.

"Of course you did why else would you be in a muggle hotel?" She looks at him innocently "and don't worry I'll be horribly worried about you"

Draco's face was growing red from anger. How dare she Make him stay in a muggle trash heap than say he came here by choice! He glares and she looks back calmly the staring contest didn't last long though Draco backed down. The problem was it didn't matter what she said he could never say anything against it. He was stuck even if he were to go to the cops or something. He sighs and looks down and heads into the hotel. Who would ever want to help a Malfoy?

Once he gets to the doors he sees his mom climb back into the carriage that now looked like a car to a muggle eye. He walks in and up to the counter, he stays a good distance away from the desk "er.. excuse me? Do you have reservations for Malfoy?"

The man looks up from reading his magazine. He raises an eye brow at Draco than type on the computer "One guest?"

Draco nods

"alright it's already been paid for so you can head up. Go out side and up the stairs fifth room down" he hands Draco a key.

Draco takes it by the tip and heads out sneering the whole way. Someway, someday he would make his mother pay for this! If he did nothing else in his life he would make his mother pay for this! He heads up the stairs and looking around, he didn't think this place had ever been cleaned... it was so gross!

He walks past some room and sees some Muggles taking there disgusting sheets off the bed and putting just as disgusting ones back on it! Muggles had such primitive life styles. 

Draco opens his own and he grimaces at the sight there was only one bed and it was a tiny thing like a twin. It had an odd box at the foot of the bed it was black with a wand like object sticking from the top. He really didn't see how Muggles made any money when they didn't even clean up after them selves. He goes in and shuts the door behind him he looks around the ONE room than goes to the Tiny bathroom there was a little square shower and a toilet. How primitive were Muggles, hadn't they ever heard of a bath? He shuts the door to the bathroom rather quickly vowing not to use it unless he absolutely had too.

***

NEXT DAY

Draco awoke shivering he looks at his watch. It was time to go he gets up he had slept in his cloths on top of the blankets as he didn't trust laying under them. He sniffs a big and pulls his cloak more around him. He find a small bag by the door he smirks at least his mother had the decently to send this. He pulls out his brush and tooth brush and heads for the sink area. Once he looked like the Malfoy he was suppose to be he heads out side into the cool air. With just the little bag for his necessity under his arm he heads for the station house. And who said a Malfoy can't rough it?

He arrived at the front gate at exactly 6:40 he wanted to get there early as he wasn't going to be left with out his luggage for ANY amount of time once they got onto the bus. he could hear those questions now if he did.

Draco growls at him self thinking about that junk wasn't going to help his situation out any. He sits on a nearby bench and waits... and waits. At about a quarter after seven he was starting to figure his luggage wasn't coming. He shivers again and holds his clock even tighter his nose had to be frozen solid and his hands felt like ice. Draco looks up at hearing an annoying loud voice.   
"Hurry boy I don't have all day! I still have to go home and pick Dudley up so he can catch his train in two hours!" The very large, and in Draco's opinion, very ugly man throws a crate out into the street and thrusts a birdcage into the boys hand. If Draco had any luck it sure wasn't going to show its face now. It was Potter  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" Draco watches as the boy struggles to hold the birdcage and pull the crate up onto the curb. The ugly.. thing, as not even a Muggle could be that ugly, didn't help him and just got into his car and drove off.

Harry sighs and goes to get a cart and eyes widen as he sees Draco sitting on the bench.   
"Nice relatives you have there Potter" Draco sneers crossing his arms over his chest acting as the cold didn't bother him in the least bit.

"what are you doing here Malfoy? I would have thought you'd be in a nice warm room until like five minutes before the train left than just walk on.." he looks around "you packing light or did your daddy arrange for your luggage to already be on the train.." he smirks "opps that's right your dad can't, he can't do anything he's in jail." Harry sneers and goes off to get the cart.

Draco growls will Potter was obviously having a bad mood as Potter usually just ignored him completely, if he could. "At least mines alive. And it just so happens Potter that my Luggage is being delivered specially for me. I didn't want to have to haul it down here." He makes sure to stick his nose into the air. If he pulled off the cocky attitude maybe he'd leave him alone!

Harry snorts and starts pulling his stuff onto the cart and roping it down than pushes it inside. 

Draco wanted to go in.. it was cold. But that bastard with his stuff still wasn't here! He rubs his temples trying to hold back an approaching head ach. Harry returns back outside. "why are You here so early?"

The blond looks up at him "why are you?" he sneers  
Harry growls "I was just trying to be civil but if you must know My Aunt and Uncle didn't want Dudley's friends to see me it might embarrassed Dudley."

Draco snorts and looks at Harry his eyes widen "What in Merlin are you wearing?"  
Harry wore the big baggy jeans that were Dudley's hand-me downs than a tight black shirt with fish net tights on his hands. Harry's eyes narrow "what's wrong with it?"  
"Will for starters you look even stupider than you normally do! And second don't muggle women usually wear though tights on there legs? I always knew you were a fag" Draco smirks.

"Yes they do and the thought of my Aunt in them is half the reason I stole them from her! And second, not that you should care but it's a way to keep them off me. They don't want me seen anywhere near them as long as I'm dressed like this. Not that your any better looks like you've been wearing those cloths for a week!" He wasn't going to say anything but if Malfoy was going to rag on him he'd rag back

"My house elves getting old, we're going to poison here soon and get rid of her"

"Why not just free her!?" Harry looked horrified for some reason. Draco didn't see a problem to poisoning her it was the nice thing to do. "why? So she can stand just outside our lot and look at it sadly tell she starves to death? I thought you Griffendors were like noble and stuff. Making someone starve to death isn't a very noble thing to do!"  
"Dobby didn't!"

"Dobby had a little more brain than most house elves" Draco smirks. "He yelled at my mom once.." he stops him self right there Potter did Not need know anything about his life, not that he cared he was sure. Why had the boy even come back out!? Was he nuts it was cold out here!

Harry stares at Draco oddly the blond had actually sounded like he liked Dobby a bit there. He had been bored and thought arguing with Malfoy would at least pass the time but the blond didn't seem to be interested today so Harry turns and heads back in. It didn't really matter to much. It had been just something to do.

Draco watches Harry go out of the corner of his eye and sighs in relief that was just odd to say the least! Potter seemed like he actually wanted to.. talk? He would never understand that kid. 

Draco waited for about ten more minutes before someone finally showed up. He was a dark man, he pushed his stuff over to him. "you're late!" Draco stands up fists clenched.

"What.. two minutes?" The man looks at his watch.

"try an hour!"

"I was told to get here at 7:47 and it's 7:50 I don't think that classifies as an hour." The man walks off.

Draco's face was slowly turning red again, his mother had sent him there an hour early! The bitch, it was probably her way of getting him back for 'questioning' her. He quickly takes the cart and pushes it inside and heads for the gate hoping they had it open this early. 

When he gets to the entrance to 9 3/4 and doesn't see potter he figures it must be open. He does a fast walk into it and flashes a second smile as it goes through than replaces it with his usual sneer. He loads his stuff up and climbs onto the train he picks a car that was further back and sits down leaning against the wall. He knew he should nap it looked low class but he was so tired. He yawns and his eyes drift shut.

___

I know this was short but it was just setting it up for the next chapter. the start of school. Get to meet the new DADA teacher ^_^ Feel free to review.


	3. Teachers potter, ch3

The rich and the Poor

Chapter three.

Draco bolted awake as the train jerked forward he looks around and is surprised to see his two idiot friends were not there. He wondered where they went to sit, they had to be around here somewhere. He debates weather he should go and look for the losers or just let them stay lost. He growls and gets up who was he kidding it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He stands up and heads into the halls of the train, he walks or stalks down it looking in the different rooms. His idiot flunkeys, yes even he called them flunkeys they couldn't really be counted as friends they were to stupid, they had to be here somewhere probably got lost and were sitting with first years. He didn't know how they kept passing. 

He opens a door to one and is surprised to see Potter and his little groupies there with him. Potter was back into regular cloths with consisted of his school robes. He was yakking away with the red head and the Mud blood had her face behind the book that she had stolen from him. He just stares at them he wasn't sure why.. but he just couldn't take his eyes from the three friends. Maybe it was envy.. maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was pure disgust, he wasn't sure.

Ron sneers and raises his lip a bit "can we help you?" 

Draco blinks and his eyes go to the red head. "you? No and might I suggest you never try and help anyone either Weasel, they may sue." he curls his lip at him "than again that would be a waist of time." 

"Ohh please Malfoy you obviously came in here for something what is it? Start a fight?" Hermione looks over her book at him.  
Draco glares at her. He wasn't going to seek help from these three, he turns on his heel and heads back out into the hallway. Searching the rooms again, he did not find his two flunkeys, he eventually gave up and heads back to his compartment and sits down with a sigh. After about fifteen more minutes he stands up and pulls his school cloths out of his trunk and starts dressing. 

After he's dressed he sits back down in the compartment. He looks out the window for a while but get quickly bored with that. Draco stands up and pulls out his potion book again and starts reading where he left off. He may be a lone but at least he was away from that wretched woman. He was free from HER grasp. He was the big shot again, the sex god. Draco chuckles softly, the sex god. He didn't know where he got that name from, he was still a virgin, will technically. Don't get him wrong he wasn't an innocent lamb by any means but he wasn't a sex god either. Everyone just thought he was.

By the time the train arrived at Hogwarts Draco's curiosity on what happened to his 'buddy's' was at it's peek. They all loaded off the train and he was disappointed to hear the idiot giant shouting for first years. He had hoped the giant had been killed or something over the summer. Oh well better luck next time. He heads for the carriages and climbs in. He looks to the front where he saw nothing there, yet there was something but you could only see it if you saw someone die. He almost laughs when he realizes he actually had learned something from the giant. 

He groans as some Slytherin second year climbs in after him. "you weren't picked either huh? I'm surprised I thought you would be" the boy looks up at Draco and laughs.

Draco sneers, what was this kid talking about? Picked? For what? Will he wasn't going to seem arrogant. "I was to busy to go today, now shut up!"

"You refused t-"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" He knew he shouldn't have yelled at the kid but he hated to be in the dark. How was it a second year knew about something he didn't!? HIM Draco Malfoy!? Whose father was second hand man to... will there was the problem his father WASN'T the second hand man to Lord Voldermort any more. He briefly wondered who was. He looks out the window and sighs it didn't matter he supposed what ever it was he wasn't picked for it. And for once he was glade to be left out. He didn't want to serve under Voldermort the man was an idiot. Even if he did win the war someone else would eventually rip him out of leadership. You don't conquer like that you take it slowly.. in a steady way. Voldermort has enough power he could have made his way up in the wizarding world and once he was the big poncho THAN rule the way you want. 

Than there was also the fact that Draco didn't want to SERVE anyone! He would be his own master he wouldn't grovel under some man just because he said he had more power than he. Voldermort didn't have MORE power he just had more people under his thumb. Now he wasn't saying Voldermort was weak by any state of mind he wasn't he was a strong wizard just not unbeatable strong. Hell the man was beat by a baby! Than after 11 year he was beat again, and again, and again, and again! What did this say about the man? That he was an unbeatable god? HA yeah right. He himself had gotten further in destroying Potter.

The carriage comes to a stop and Draco gets out pushing the younger boy back down as he does so he stomps into the building and sits down at his table. He waits for his classmates to come but is surprised to see at least half of his class and most of the seventh years were gone. He looks up and Snape and Dumboldor were in conversation. Dumboldor looked anything BUT happy, the old goat. 

The head master looks at Draco and smiles a twinkle in his eyes. WHO THE HELL WAS HE SMILING AT!? Draco sneers and looks away quickly. He didn't like that man looking at him. It made him nervous, you never knew what was going through the man's head. He was as libel to attack as he was to offer you candy! He stayed looking away even after the old man went back talking to Snape, he still felt like he was being watched. Danm that man! He watches out of the corner of his eye as Snape leaves the room and disappears through the teacher side door. He wondered where he was going but supposed it didn't matter to much. He was sure the potion master would be back for the sorting ceremony he'd want to see who the new Slytherins were.

People all around chatted away about there summer. Draco sighs it was boring to just sit here but there was no one to talk to besides the younger class men and people who should Never have gotten into Slytherin! Why was he here when the others weren't? He sighs and rubs his head what did he do wrong? Was it his mother? Was it him? 

As time passed on he started to realize Snape wasn't coming back either. Soon McGonagall leads the students in through the big oak doors and up to the front of the hall. He watched as many of the older students cheered on their younger siblings. He often wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling in school. Someone who always looked up to you.. who was always there. He looks at the second and third years and snorts. Probably annoying as hell! He grumbles and pushing the annoying thought out of his head and looks up and tries to pick out which ones would be the new Slytherins and which wouldn't. His eyes widen as he see a little blond actually standing up there and picking her nose! Will there's a Griffendor if he ever saw one! She pulls out her nasty boggie and WIPES it on the back of her robes she fully faces the crowd again like nothing had happened! What a disgusting thing! She had to be a mud blood nothing else could be that barbaric.

The sorting Ceremony was painfully slow. As the last girl, some red head, gets sorted into Griffendor the food appears he stares at it but he wasn't to hungry. Not only was he excluded from what ever was going on tonight but that blond barbaric was sorted into the SLYTHERINS! It was simply appalling to think that think could make it into his house. But... was his house so good? People wished not to be in there, like Potter. What was so bad about the Slytherins? Why were they the disgrace of the school?

Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the blond come up behind him until she taped his shoulder "Hi I'm Alisa I'm a new classmate" she offers her hand to him.

Draco's eyes go to where she had tapped his shoulder and now was holding out her hand that had been filled with your nasty boggies not half an hour ago.

"A boy told me I should talk to you because your the Slytherin to talk to." She stares at him her hand still out. "to.. you know.. get to know things?"

Draco scoots away from her sneering

"Ohh come now I don't have koddies" she takes his hand and he reacts violently yanking his hand back and pushing her away harshly.

"Don't you EVER touch me you barbaric! He than turns and walks away from the great hall aware that everyone was watching him. He stalks down the hall and runs into a large man, he wasn't fat by any means he was muscular he had HUGE arms and sandy blond hair with green eyes that seemed to be watching something completely else.

"Careful there son." His voice was gruff even though he wore a smile

SON?! Who the hell was he calling son? He was not this guys SON. "yeah... right"

"What year are you boy?"

"Sixth.. who are you?" Draco sneers at the man.

The man smiles more "I'm the new Defense against dark arts teacher. I think I'll look very much forward to seeing you in my class tomorrow" he winks and walks off.

New teacher? Shouldn't that have been announced at the sorting Ceremony? He watches the teacher tell he was out of sight. There was something he didn't like about that guy.

He pushes the annoying thoughts back he couldn't keep get distracted by every little thing. He heads to his Dorm and pulls out his pet care and opens the door a small fox like animal crawls out it was pure white with blue wings. It's wings changed colors every so often though. The creature was about as big as a baby fox. It's back feet were more like a birds talons than paws but his front paws were normal. "Hey girl.." Draco strokes it's head lightly. She was an experiment her mother had been pregnant when his father and been doing countless experiment on animals to get hybrids and what not. She was one of the results. There were six in the litter and she was the runt so Draco got her. He thought she was wonderful. He named her Katja he heard it in somewhere and thought it a cool name so he stuck with it. She curls up on his chest and soon they were both asleep.

**morning**

Draco growls and turns over he new it was time to get up but he REALLY didn't want to.  
"Draco.. Hey Draco dude wake up!" 

He looks up at a very ugly very large face "Crabb? Where have you been?"

"We were called" he sits on Draco's bed and pulls his sleeve up showing the dark mark "The Lord is looking for new recruits"

Draco jerks the selves down and looks around to make sure no one saw "you idiot to publicizes it! Your father get you in?"

Crabb laughs "no The great Lord is taking every Slytherin that shows venom and it's pure any more"

"Pure?" He stares at Crabb in shock

"Yeah you know.. like.. sex"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. Who would be stupid enough to do ANYTHING with you?!"

Crabb's face turns bright red "you can't tell.. it was a dare and I couldn't back down.."  
"Who?!"

"Goyle"

Draco's eyes threaten to spill from his head "Goyle!? You guys are gay!?"

"It didn't' start that way! It was just a dare! honest!"

"Start?"

Crabb's face turns a deeper shade of red "amm yeah start" He scratches his head "he's really gentle and stuff.. you know.. will no you weren't' there last night so I suppose you don't"  
"Shut up!" he wasn't sure if he was snapping at him to shut up about the sex or the fact that Crabb was less innocent than him and had been invited to a huge ceremony.

"Oh will come one or we'll be late for class" he stands up and walks off leaving Draco to sit and think things over.

After breakfast Draco heads to there first class of the day, DADA. He gets in and sees Crabb and Goyel right up front laughing with the teacher with two Griffendors. He sits in the back ready to observe but nothing else.

The teacher looks up and smiles at him "Mr. Malfoy? Won't you join us up here this is a relatively small class this year I don't think any one will need to sit in the back"

Draco stares at him and doesn't move. He didn't like this guy he watched you in an odd way. He looks around the class if was no longer just two class's they were now allowed to choose the class's they wanted to help peruse there life interests. Potter was in here as was his little gang. Longbottom didn't dare sign up for this class it was much to hard for his limited knowledge. He looks at Crabb and Goyel they only got in here because of there fathers. They didn't have any more brains than Longbottom did.

"Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco looks up at the teacher who was now standing next to him "could you please join us up front?" He flashed a large grin, Draco thought it must be to show friendship but he just looked like a pretty idiot. 

"I'm fine back here thank you" Draco pulls his books out "I can hear you just fine"  
"Yes but I can't hear you.. and I so would like to hear this voice of yours." He leans in closer as he's talking. "won't you join us?"  
Draco moves his upper body away from the man this man did not make him feel conferrable.

The man obviously noticed Draco's resistance and moves back and smiles at the class "maybe he's shy? Can we encourage him to come up front?"

Draco's eyes widen and everyone starts laughing most of the class started clamping. He looked at the red headed Weasel to see him booing obviously he liked where Draco was sitting. He's eyes widen as he scans over Potter he was clapping, lightly but clapping none the less. He sneers and gets up and moves it wasn't for the teacher it was so he could ruin the Weasel's day.

"Thank you... Draco" he walks past him to the front of the room. Draco wanted to know who gave this man the permission to call him by his first name. He had to call the teacher by his last name he deserved the same amount of respect.

"First off I want to introduce myself I am Professor Crunket and I am VERY happy to be here" the man smiles "I understand in the past you haven't always had the best of teachers so I'd like to start the class off with a little quiz to see what you guys know.." the class groans "Ohh not today! Today's an I'm getting to know you day! Quiz is the next time we meet" he smiles his big cheesy grin. Draco growls softly to himself he already could tell that smile was going to get on his nerves.

"So lets go around and introduce our self's! And to add a bit of Defense into it after you say your name say the beginning part of a spell that starts with the same letter. Now here's the tricky part. Before you say your name you have to repeat what everyone else in front of you has already said! It's a memory game! Alright I'll start! Professor Crunket Crous..."

This was about the time Draco tuned the class out he didn't care to listen any more it was boring and stupid. He knew everyone's name he'd been in school with them for five years! He runs his finger over a scratch in the desk wondering why it had never been fixed before? It would be an easy thing to fix.  
"Draco? Draco...?"

He looks up to that annoying smile again "what?"  
"It's your turn!" the man laughs "I can tell I'm going to have trouble with you. Go ahead" he gestures to naming.

Draco sneers "I wasn't listening" he stats and turns his attention back to the scratch.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take point from your house than.. amm maybe you guys could help me out what's the appropriate amount to take away?"

"Ohh at least a hundred!" Draco sneers at Ron.

Crabb was quick to step up than "no no that's not true! You shouldn't take anyway! It was a minor offence"

"Ohh dear" he smiles at the class "will let's settle between a hundred and none and do Two? Seem fair Draco?"

He snorts "sure what ever. You do what ever you want."

"On second thought, let's make that three" He turns away as Draco's head snaps up with a glare that wasn't fair! He had said two and than changed it! Ohh he was defiantly NOT going to like this new teacher.


	4. Detention?

Jaina2- Glade you like it and as for Draco and Harry.. you'll have to wait and find out. ^_^ but I promise Draco won't be paired up with anyone else if that tells you anything. ^_^

bombshell – glade you like it thanks for the review

The rich and the Poor

Chapter 4

by Wildfire

        Draco wakes up the next day, he stretches out and yawns. As he sits up, his eyes shoot open as he sees Pansy sprawled over the end of the bed in a skimpy nightgown. She smiles sweetly at him.

        "Morning Draco.. Sleep well?"

        After he got over the fact that she was in HIS bed he glares. "Get out of my bed Pansy"

        She runs a hand up his leg slowly "why won't you be with me I'm a pretty girl I know that"

        He grabs her hand roughly and twists it "don't Touch me! You're an ugly hore, and I want NOTHING to do with you!" 

        She whimpers as her wrist is twisted.

        He drops it and settles back to his bed "get the hell out of my room" He keeps his back to her tell he hears the door shut.  He sits up and sighs; he didn't know why the girl got on his nerves so much she was just so annoying. He wouldn't push her away in front of others because it would look bad on him too, plus the girlfriend look always was a good.

        Once dressed and looking his sexy self he heads down to the main hall he sits down and smirks as Pansy avoids looking at him at all costs. He helps himself to an egg and a peace of toast than leans back looking around. He sneers, as he looks at the other tables all the students talking such racket. He rubs his face and stands up leaving the main hall. He walks down the halls heading to the dorms. He starts up the stairs when his arm is grabbed and he's yanked down and pushed against the wall. He stares up and sees his new DADA's teacher.

        The man smiles and runs a finger down Draco's cheek. "You must be careful.. You almost fell there"

        Draco yanks out of the man's grip. "You pulled me down" he sneers stepping further away.

        The Professor only steps closer to him, "You are confused why would I pull You down the stairs?"

        "That's what I'm wondering Professor!" He purposely emphasized the fact that he was a professor.

        The man's smile falters for a second than it was back. "I think maybe a detention would do you good."

        "A what? FOR what?"

        "For talking back to me." the man turns and strolls off "see you tonight, Draco"

        Draco was positively seething, how DARE he do that? He hadn't done anything! Today was NOT his day. He growls as he hears the warning bell great now he was going to be late for class. Will at least it was Potions. He hurries down the halls trying to get there before the last bell.

        The final bell rings just as he reaches for the door. He growls as he pulls the door open. Before he can fully open the door, though, he's run smack into. Draco topples to the ground, as does the large weight of another body. His eyes widen and grunts in pain. He tries to push the other body off but finds his own right wrist was painfully trapped under his and the other boys body.

        "Ger off!" He hiss's eyes narrow and dangerous.

        The other boy starts to get up muttering apologies left and right, Longbottom. The boy freezes as he sees whom he landed on. His eyes get wide and frightened.

        "GET OFF!" Draco yells. His wrist was really starting to hurt. Draco tries to push the boy off but with only one wrist and in the awkward position it didn't to much good, to get the boy off who seemed to have gone into shock or something.

        A second later the weight was yanked off rather quickly. Snape stood above Draco holding Longbottom up by his collar.

        "Draco?" HE sneers down obviously waiting for him to get up.

        Draco rolls over reliving the eight from his wrist. Using his left wrist to pull himself up.

        Snape pushes the cubby boy into the calls room "Go sit down, Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!" He ignores the other Gryffindor's protests as he helps up his 'prize' student.

        "I'm fine professor, though I Could use a shower now." He brushes himself off, and starts into the classroom head held high.

        Snape followed him in. Draco smirks as all the Gryffindor's glare at him.

        Snape went to the front. "Today we're doing an easy potion, with dangerous effects if done improperly. The directions are on the bored do it correctly because I Won't tell you who drinks until the end."

        Draco stares at the bored and grabs a radish to cut he goes to grab the knife and immediately drops it as a shooting pain traveled up his right wrist. He grabs his wrist and looks around to see if anyone saw. He sighs seeing that no one was watching him. Draco turns back to his work and jumps as a pale face man stares at him.

        "Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" The young boy stares at his professor and shakes his head "Are you sure? You have Qudditch soon.. We don't want our seeker to lose over something so petty."

        "I'm fine sir" Draco says boldly, as everyone was now watching.

        Snape looks at the rest of the class" Get back to work this isn't a Performance! Ten points from Gryffindor for gawking!"

        Draco smirks at the horrified gasps and angry protests. Snape looked ready to kill them all but instead turns on Draco. He watches his professor he knew the man had done that just to make him feel better. Snape wasn't a bad man he just did things differently than others.

        "Mr. Malfoy please go see Madame Pomfree" Snape strolls away to the Gryffindor side to pester them about their potions.

        The blond boy smiles to himself, once away from the others eyes. HE heads up the stairs staring at his wrist. He tired to close it and found he couldn't, Longbottom was going to pay dearly for this.

        "Shouldn't you be in class?" Professor Crunket stood leaning against a wall watching him.

        "ARE you Following me?!" Draco glares at him he was in no mood to talk to THIS idiot teacher.

        The older man pushes off the wall and goes toward him. "I wouldn't talk in such a way to your teacher" His eyes were narrow and lips curled back.

        Draco backs up; this man could be as frightening as his father! (and that was a talent) His back hits the brick wall stopping him from going any further.

        The man traps Draco by putting his hands on either side of Draco's shoulders. He leans forward so there were only a few inches apart. Draco could feel the man's breath on his face. He keeps his face still and hard he would not back down to this man.

        "Now say your sorry." The Professor's sneer deepens.

        Draco was actually debating weather he should acknowledge the teacher with a snide comment or if he should just push past him.

        He decided for the alternative and uses his left wrist to push the man back and moves past "Screw you!"

        Crunket grabs shoulder and slams him to the wall "THAT was not an appropriate answer!" He looks down at Draco's wrist. He had been favoring it. He grabs it and squeezes.

        Draco bits his lip to stop from crying out. "Sorry"

        Crunket smiles at Draco, whom was obviously trying not to show any pain. He tightens his grip and Draco lets out a small whimper. "I can't quite hear you.."

        Draco glares at him "I'm sorry" he says more forcefully with greeted teeth.

        The grip only tightens though and twisted making Draco go to one knee, a cry of pain escaping his lips again.

        "I don't think you meant that, say it again"

        His arm was going to break, he knew it, was going to, it was going to break! "I'm sorry!" he yells trying to get his voice calm and even.

        Crunket smirks "Are-" he freezes as he hears footsteps he lets go and steps back. "I look forward to our detention" He hurries off down the hall. Draco watches as he rounds the corner just as Flich comes up.

        "Mr. Malfoy... why aren't you in class?" The mans gruff voice carries down the hall. h\He was never mean to Draco, after all he was a Slytherin, and Snape was the head of the house.

        "I was going to see Mmd. Pomfree" Draco straitens his cloths "But I'm going to go back to class instead" he turns and walks back to the Dungeons. 

        He steps into the classroom, everyone turns and looks at him.

        "Mr. Malfoy I wasn't expecting you back.." Snapes eyes look to Draco's wrist trying to sum him up.

        "I didn't go" he stated firmly and continues before his professor could get a word out. "A word?" he walks into Snape's office. It wasn't a question.

        Snape raises an eyebrow at him but follows nonetheless. Draco wasn't one to stay in pain if it could be avoided he also didn't like to make a sense... will not when it was directly about him. What worried Snape was he was now doing both. "Mr. Malfoy?" He closes the door tightly.

        Draco whips out his wand, and does a silence spell. Snapes eyes narrow, but before he could comment Draco turns on him "Give me detention!"

        "Come again?"

        "I want a detention can you not grant me this? Only for tonight"

        "May ask of why you want this?" He says slowly with a slight sneer he could tell his student was quit upset though he was trying desperately to hide it.

        "I just want it! I'll go punch Potter if you want!" Draco's voice had grown quite.

        "No, I don't think that would accomplish anything. I will not do anything tell you explain to me why you want this."

        Draco watches his Professor sit down. He had been stupid to think the man would protect him. Why would any one protect a Malfoy? They didn't need it after all…

        "Forget it" Malfoy goes to leave; he gasps in pain as his wrist is grabbed.

        Snape looks does at the red wrist there were nail marks and a faint look of bruising where fingers would be. "Who are you trying to get out of seeing tonight?"

        Draco couldn't help but growl "Crunket gave me detention tonight"

        The man lets Draco go. "I'll send Flinch down to make sure the punishment fits the crime"

        Draco tires to hide his relief that flooded him. He nodes a bit and goes to leave.

        "Oh and Draco?"

        The blond boy looks up at his teacher.

        "Go back down to Mmd. Pomfree's you shouldn't be doing Detention with a bad wrist."

        Draco actually smiles he didn't know what he'd do if Snape weren't in this school. He replaces the smile with the sneer and walks out. Snape follows after him.

        Draco walks back toward the door and freezes for a second as he caught Potters eyes. What was he staring at? The blond growls at himself and leaves. What was he thinking? EVERYONE was staring at him. Not just bloody Potter

**

Later that night Draco arrives at Professor Crunket's room. He knocks lightly and goes in. His eyes widen as he sees the Weasel cleaning desks. He looks up and smirks.

        "Professor said you'd be coming grab a rag and wash the cages"

        "Who are you to boss me?! Where's the Professor?" he sneers at the filthy red head.

        "Professor Crunket took me on as his apprentice, help me learn the spells quicker. So he told me to wait for you and tell you what to do and make sure you puny ass did it."

        Draco stared at him, he was suppose to take orders from… Weasly? He growls and grabs the washcloth and starts scrubbing the cages muttering under his breath. 

        An hour later Draco throws the rag down. "Done"

        Weasly looks up from the desk where he was doing his homework. He was smiling like an idiot. Oh how Draco wanted to curse that smirk off Weasly's face.

        "They don't look any cleaner.. Do it again." He looks hack down at his books.

        Draco's eyes widen as he realizes Wesley was serious "These are spotless! You can't tell me to do it again!" Draco had his fists clenched.

        The red head looks at him sharply "I'm in charge! You aren't done tell _I _say so!"

        Draco raises an eyebrow at him, and they say Slytherin's were power hungry? He grabs the rag again swearing to himself that Wesley would pay for this unjust behavior!


	5. hallways and make out rooms

La Rose Negra- I'm glade you like Crunket He's going to be a fun character later on.. hope you enjoy this chapter

Tenshi-Chikyuu- I'm glad you like it and I actually did recently get someone to proof read my stories and I'm currently re-editing all my chapters.. it's just a really slow process.. really slow it's taking a while.

Thanks to all my other reviewers I hope to see more!

The Rich and the Poor

Chapter 5

By Wildfire

The great hall seemed overly crowed today. The first years were laughing and yelling. Draco bites down into a chicken leg, he felt like he was in some bad muggle movie. He had seen a few of them, as much as he hated them his father thought it wise he knew about the enemy. They were horrible and he didn't understand why Muggles liked them.

Draco looks down at his food, how thoroughly boring. First he had all that drama now he didn't have anything. He was just.. waiting. After his detention with Weasley the man had completely stopped talking to him, in fact even in class the man acted as if he wasn't there. It was starting to really annoy him, even his mother acknowledged his existence. There was the sound of clapping and 'shhing' Draco looks up to see the old goat about to make a speech...great.

"Quit, quit we are getting close to our annual Halloween Ball if anyone is interested in helping in it's planning please come see Madam Hooch. Due to recent rumors I've been hearing" he looks directly at the Slytherin table "there will be no outfits that do not completely cover the chest and stomach. I must also request you leave any food or drink in your dorms that will be provided. And remember the grass might grow greener on the other side but the one who dances longest gets a prize." He sits down and starts talking with Professor McGonagall.

Draco stares at him, his upper lip curling. How could the ministry allow this crazy cooke to be their headmaster?!

He feels a nudge and looks to his right where Crabb sat "hey, hey Draco what did he mean?"

"That he's a moron" Draco takes a bite of his muffin glaring at his food. The blond gets up abruptly, stomping out of the great hall. HE starts to head to the dorms but stops, today was Saturday so there was no classes. He didn't need to go to the dorms. The next hogsmede visit wasn't for another two weeks he briefly wondered if he could sneak out.. Potter had done it in his third year. But Potter had an invisibility clock, he really needed to get one of those. He sighs and leans against the wall.

"LOGANIS BONITALS!"

Draco gasps and starts to fall but someone grabs him heaving him up against the wall. The boy gasps, oh Merlin.. not him.

Professor Crunket stood above him holding him up by his arms. "have you been running from me? I don't appreciated that" The man runs his finger along Draco's jaw.

"D-Dum.." he tried to speak but his tongue felt like it was full of cotton.

"Dumblodor?! HA! Don't make me laugh, he doesn't care about you, you're a Slytherin. That old goat only cares about his predacious Gryffendors." The older man sneers as he starts pulling Draco's robe open. "Such a nice chest, not an ounce of hair. Do you shave this or are you just naturally.. perfect."

Draco's eyes widen when he finds the man tweaking one of his nipples, he had to stop this! He had to move, he had to fight. He WAS a Malfoy This doesn't happen to a Malfoy! Draco struggles to get his body to move. His shoulders push forward as a grunt escapes his mouth.

Professor Crunket chuckles "I'll admit you're strong, most can't even talk when I put this curse on them.. and yet there you are talking, and moving. Such a strong boy" He holds his head up and smashes his lips to Draco's his tongue jamming into Draco's mouth. Draco muffles his protest trying to turn his head away. Crunket smiles as he continues to explore the boys mouth. The Professor's hand move along Draco's chest, tweaking the nipples and playing with Draco's belly button.

Draco tries to move again but his body wouldn't respond. Crunket pulls back and licks at Draco's swollen lips. He reaches down to the pants but freeze, he looks at Draco and smirks "seems Breakfast is done.. but don't worry. We'll continue this later." Crunket drops Draco onto the ground "good luck explaining" he leaves quickly.

Draco lays there he could still feel that mans hands on his skin. He didn't want it nor did he like it.

He hears someone walking, two black shoes stop by him. He could see a Black robe.. Draco sighs in relief, Snape.

The teacher kneels down and turns Draco's head up. "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's breathing quickens as he tries to desperately to tell Snape what happens but he can only mumble.

Snape picks Draco up leaning him against the wall. "What curse was placed on you?" He lifts Draco's head up "you can't talk.. you can't move.. it seems like a curse dark wizards use called, Loganis Bonitals.. but no student.."

Draco tries to nod his eyes wide.

"Draco that's not possible it's an extremely complicated curse it would take a powerful wizard to do it. A student couldn't do it.." Snapes eyes narrow "it was a student.. right?"

Draco doesn't even try to move, he wasn't sure if he could say the truth.. what would they think?

Professor Snape lifts Draco's head up, again. "Draco..?" He lifts Draco onto his legs and leans him against the wall. "if this is that curse.. the anti-curse hurts.." He holds Draco up with one hand and points the wand at Draco. "Simflone Blonals!"

Draco's back arches up he grabs hold of Snape than crumples forward. The man grabs him and hauls him back up, just holding him.

Draco clenches his fists his whole body felt tingly like when a foot is asleep and just waking up again.

"I don't suppose you'll talk now either... Why don't you write your father.. maybe he'll know what to do?"

Draco pulls away and nods stumbling off.

Snape watches him go before heading for his office.

Draco gets to his bed and plunks down. He waits for his body to stop tingling from the spell.

He get up and grabs some paper and a quill he sits down at his desk in an almost daze.

__

Father,

I am writing you for some much needed advice. Mother has become extremely abusive. I had been looking forward to school for once, but now I wish to return back to the mansion. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and for once he actually knows what he's talking about... all in Dark arts. I know normally this would be a good thing. There's a problem though, he seems to think I'm he personal Sex toy. Everyone loves him so I can't really complain to get out of it. I know I'm a Malfoy so I can't let my studies be Jeopardized, therefore I can't fight him. But on the other hand I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't get used.

I hope you get out soon.

Sincerely Your son,

Draconis Malfoy

Draco seals the letter up and heads up to the owlery he click his tongue and three birds come one was a plain gray owl with black spots the second was an eagle and the third was a falcon. All three birds were his, he knew he was only allowed one pet but there were lope holes. He smirks and tied the letter to the falcons leg. He gives him a treat and the bird flies off. The other two go back to their perches.

Draco stares out the window watching the bird fly, life seriously sucked.

The door creaks open Draco turns to see Harry Potter. They look at each other for a second than Potter walks to the Owlery calling down his owl. Draco watches the snowy owl nip at Potter in an affectionate way. He was always a bit envious of that owl.

His gray eye s turn back to the window, staring outside, again. The weather was getting colder. He relaxes a little where a light breeze blows his hair back. Draco jumps up as an owl flies past his head. He turns and looks at Potter, who had a grin on his face that Draco just wanted to smack off.

"What do you want Potter?!"

"Nothing, I was just sending my owl out. Though I am curious as to why you're standing up here, in the smelly owlery."

"I like the vie, though it shouldn't be any concern to you"

"It's not." The idiot stood next to Draco "It is a nice view. I know a better one, come on" Harry leaves

Draco stares at him, Potter was telling him something useful? It was probably a trick. Maybe he could stay in the nurses office and avoid Defense Against the Dark Arts.. He looks at Potter, than again it couldn't hurt. He follows him out.

Potter hurries down the stairs walking bristly. Draco was disgusted to see all the portraits acknowledge the boy. They all tired to ignore Draco. Not that he blamed them he had played some pretty nasty tricks on them. The blond smiles remembering when he had locked them out of their own portrait. It was so funny!

Draco hiss's as he runs into Potter "What?"

"We're here"

Draco looks around his eyes widening "The make out tower?" He gives Potter an odd look.

Potter rolls his eyes "no, well it is but I was just showing the view" He goes to the window looking out. "I do a lot of thinking here"

"Don't you worry about intruding on someone?"

"No, no one comes here except on the weekend, at night"

"Potter it IS the weekend" They both stood side by side looking out the window.

"But it's not dark, trust me on one will come" He sits on the ledge. "Even you have to admit it's a gorgeous view. No one sees it because they always come at night"

Draco sits opposite of him also looking out. "I admit, it's... nice"

They sit there just thinking for hour, no one said anything and no one interrupted them. Draco turns and looks at Potter his eyes were half lidded the wind was blowing his brown hair softly. For once Potter didn't look annoying or stupid or even angry, he just looked like, well Harry.

Their was a sound of laughing and giggling both Draco and Harry's eyes widen, someone was coming.

"I thought you said no one comes up here now!" Draco hiss's.

"No I said they didn't come tell DARK" The boy points outside where it was indeed, dark. The giggling was getting louder.

Draco growls and grabs Harry pulling off his cloak and shirt he throws the shirt on the ground making sure the Griffendor symbol was covered. He ignores Harry's protests and holds him in place. Than he takes his own cloak off and puts it on Harry pulling the hood up and turns Harry so his back was toward the door. "Don't Move"

"What are you doing!?" Harry hiss's not liking being striped by his enemy.

"I'm not being seen up here with you.. So they won't know it's you, I'm a Malfoy" He smirks and as the door opens he kiss's Harry than as soon as he was sure who ever the intruders were had seen he jerks back glaring at the two, they were Huffelpuffs. They looked terrified. Draco pulls Harry closer "we're busy!"

The two Huffelpuffs look at the shirt on the ground than at Malfoy they both nod, and back away.

The boy tries to look around to see who Draco was with but after Draco sneers and looks like he'll grab his want the boy grabs his girl and nearly runs out. Draco could hear the boy was something about how danm Slytherins think they own the school.

As soon as they were gone Draco lets go and Harry pulls back. His eyes were wide and startled. He punches Draco in the stomach than immediately storms fro the door.

Draco gasps doubling over slightly. "Potter!" Draco growls and Harry turns to face him. The blond points to Harry's cloak and shirt than holds his own hand out of his cloak. Harry quickly strips and than grabs his shirt, pulling it on than his cloak He hurries for the door again.

"Potter don't be stupid and take that seriously.. I won't, understand?" Draco's eyes were narrowed at him.

He turns around and looks strait at him "I won't, now if you'll excuse me I must get to a toilet" With that he runs off.

Draco smirks to himself than looks outside letting the wind caress his face again. he loved the wind it was the only thing that always had a gentle touch to him.

Draco heard someone coming again he turns and watches as a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw enter, they look at him. The Slytherin was a 5th year and the Ravenclaw a 4th "Can I help you?"

The Slytherin looks at him than turns "no" They start to head out.

"Hold up.. You stay" he points to the Slytherin the boy smiles and steps up as the Ravenclaw leaves, pouting.

Draco pulls him close kissing him deeply, maybe today wasn't so bad.

"And so by adding the wormroute we'll get a plant that when crushed can help any infection. So lets add the wormroute and next time I see you let's hope it will be ready" The bell rings "Alright class have a good day"

The class scuttles out of the gardening room. Crabb and Goyal come up to Draco with huge grins on there faces.

"We took it!"

Draco gives them a side look "Took what?"

"The vial" Crabb hits Goyal in the arm laughing.

Draco stops walking and turns to them "what vial?"

They hold up a black vial, it was bubbling and steaming. Draco was glade it was thoroughly closed.

"Wha-"

"It's for Potter!"

"We're gonna dump it on him!"

Draco growls "you Idiots! That's what they use to quickly kill a dangerous plant, that would fry his skin off!"  
  
The two larger boys slap hands "yeah!"

"NO not yeah! You idiots it will get you expelled and probably kill him!"

"So?..." Crabb tries to grab the vial from Goyal. "It'll be worth it! Plus father will be so proud!"

"Yeah you can make your father happy just in time to get a Dementors kiss!"

"What?! I don't want to be kissed by one of those things! They're so gross!" Goyal whips his mouth like he'd been kissed.

Crabb grabs the bottle "But Draco aren't the Dementors on our side?"

Draco sneers "your side" he walks away smirking as he hears their surprised gasp. Oh if only Potter knew how many times he's saved his life. He tosses the vial into the air a bit than tucks it into his pocket. As he walked he found himself less wanting to do anything. He soon finds himself climbing stairs up to the make out tower. He did like it, though he'd never tell Potter that. Draco enters the room to find it magnificently empty. He smiles and sits by the window. He hears the bell ring and smiles he wasn't in Defense Against the Dark arts. He didn't have to deal with Crunket. Draco yawn laying his head on the stone wall. He hated his life hut he hated pitting himself more. Everyday he waited for his father's reply. It had yet to come. He had gotten a letter today, though. From his mother she wanted to meet him in Hogsmead next weekend. Draco wasn't sure how he was going to get out of that one, but he knew he would.. hopefully.

Crunket hadn't stopped staring at him since the hallway incident. The man always found a way to touch him. Ohh he wished he could just kill the man. He was by far the most.. infuriating man ever! Draco stares out side the truth was Crunket scared him to no end. Not that he'd ever admit it though. And than there was Potter...

Ok I'm having trouble focusing on what to do on the next chapter. So I'm hoping you guys can help me.

a) more Crunket and Draco drama

b) Draco and Harry run into each other.. and do you want fights or them sorta talking civilly

C) Draco's meeting with his mom

d) daddy's letter shows up

Remember to review and tell me what you want to see or not see, and good news I'm getting a person to re-edit my stories! So Grammar issues shouldn't be an issue to much longer!


	6. detention part 2

The Rich and the Poor

Chapter 6

By Wildfire

_Dragon,_

_This news you have sent me is most disturbing. A Malfoy is never a toy, you best make that perfectly clear to this teacher. As for your studies while they are very important don't worry about the one grade, the Dark lord will insure your place in the world. The most important thing is you not let your self be used. _

_I have contacted your mother, she said she was to meet you in Diagon Ally. I have informed her she's not to do it. Do not worry about seeing her there either, I made a suggestion that she stay at home. _

_I'm very disturbed to hear that the dark lord didn't take you with the first pickings. I'm sure you thought you needed to stay pure for the Malfoy name but it's more important to get in good with the Dark Lord so I suggest you take Miss Parkenson up on her offer._

_Sincerely_

_Your Father._

Draco sighs setting the letter back down, well that wasn't at all helpful. He didn't want to sleep with Pansy and he certainly didn't want to join the dark lord. Both of which ment he still had to find a way to get a good grade in DADA. He sighs and looks at another letter, it was really more of a notice. He had detention tonight with Crunket for missing 3 classes and 30 points had been taken off of Slytherin. Draco sighs and sets both letters on fire. He watched them burn than looks over at his clock. Ten tell six, dinner was in ten minutes than he was suppose to serve his detention. He flops back on his bed. What would he do if Crunket tried anything? What could he do? He glares angrily at the wall, his fathers letter hadn't helped at all. He pounds his fist on his bed, slightly contemplating ditching the detention. But that would most likely either make Crunket come here or get the headmaster involved.

He laid there just thinking tell it was time to go than he walked slowly to the DADA class. He opens it slowly hoping that maybe it'd be the weasel again. He was sadly disappointed though as he as Crunket there smiling.

"Shut the door" Crunket watched as Draco did so. "You are stupid boy. If you had come to class I wouldn't have been able to do anything, people were around. But now, we're all alone."

"I'm a student, you can't touch me. You'll get fired."

Crunket laughs "maybe if I was touching one of his prized students, but not you. Your just a son of a death eater. I'm doing him a favor by breaking you."

"You can't BREAK me" Draco stood strong arms straight head held high.

"Ohh I can" he moves closer watching as Draco stepped back. He continued to walk tell Draco was pressed against a wall "You see theirs not much you can do… Your too proud to tell anyone. And Dumbledor only watches his prized students." He runs a gentle hand down Draco's smooth check. "I can do anything I want to you."

"How do you know I won't tell! I could!" He pushes the taller man away from him "I'm here to do a detention, YOU do not need to touch me for that!"

Crunket looked highly amused "very well" he waved his wand and the air around Draco suddenly felt very hot. Crunket than handed him a tooth brush. "Clean the floors Draco"

Draco could already feel the start of sweat, he grabbed the tooth brush and kneeled down and started scrubbing.

An hour later he had taken his cloak off, his over shirt, his sock and shoes. Yet he was still sweating, his face red from the heat. He hadn't even gotten half of the room done. Crunket sat up at his desk smiling, he obviously was enjoying seeing the boy on all fours and sweating. One hand rested on the desk the other was below it and Draco didn't want to think about what it was doing.

He sits up wiping the sweet off his brow, wishing the man would as least take the heat spell off of him. "Sir.." he was breathing hard "I believe it's been an hour.. May I go?"

"The detention's not up tell your done," he stood up and Draco wasn't surprised to see the man's pants un button and unzipped. "However, if this is to hard, I have something else you could do.."

"No thanks" Draco glares at him than starts to go back to his work. This obviously wasn't what Crunket wanted to hear though as his head was jerked up by his hair.

&&&&

EDITED OUT! IF YOU WANT TO READ GO TO AFF

&&&

_Father, _

_I faiild you.. I did n't seceded in.. keeping the man off me. I'm so so ry I know as a Malfoy I should have done bette r. Please forgive me._

_Draconis_

Draco stared at the messy letter he hadn't been able to keep his hand steady the whole time. He wipes the tears away before they landed on the already smudged paper. He carefully rolls it up and ties it shut. He took a second to compose himself before heading out of the dorm rooms. He had to get to the owlery and send the letter. He had no doubt that his father would disown him but his father had the right to know. He hurried quickly threw the hallways, almost there. He hurried up the last set of stairs and ran smack into someone else.

"Watch it Ferret!"

The weasel.. "Move"

The weasel didn't more though. "What happened to you?"

"MOVE!"

Ron stepped aside as Draco roughly pushed by. He whistled and the three birds flew down.

"Hey how do you have more than one bird!"

Draco ignored him and tied the letter to one of the birds, he wasn't even sure which one it was. "Take it to my father" he told the bird and it flew off.

"Ronald! What is taking you so long?"

Draco sighs hearing the mud blood come up.

There was silence which obviously meant she had seen him.

He heard another set of foot steps which he assumed must have been the leader of the threesome.

"Malfoy?"

Yep Potter had arrived.

"Malfoy, you ok?"

And he was coming closer.

"Malfoy..?"

Why couldn't they just leave! Was it really that hard? He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to see them! He.. He wanted his dad. NO! He was not going to cry in front of THESE three.

"Look Malfoy I know I'm not exactly your friend but, if theirs something…"

Draco kept his back to them fighting the tears, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry.. He wouldn't- shit. He let out a small quite sob. One of his birds came and landed on his shoulder nipping his ear softly and rubbing his head against Draco's.

Potter was now in front of him. "Draco.."

Draco didn't bother to tell Potter not to call him by his first name, he didn't care right now. He quickly turned his head away, only to see the weasels face, looking highly confused. He was sure if he turned it the other way he'd see the mud blood. He suddenly felt very trapped. So he did what any person would do when he felt trapped, he ran and boy did he run. He went through hall way after hall way until he finally reached the front door only to be grabbed by to large hands. He cries out and struggles to get away. He was pressed into the man's chest, his heart thumped. No not so soon.. Not again.

"Draco."

That voice it wasn't Crunket's he looks up to see his dark haired professor. Snape. He looks at the man than clutches to him. Breaking into tears.

Snape watches him for a second before looking up at Potter who had obviously followed "I'll take it from here, Mr. Potter, please head back to your dorm."

Harry stares at the two, he looked like he was about to argue but decided against it. "yes sir"

Snape watched him leave before leading Draco down to the dungeons and into his office. "Draco?" he handed him a calming draught.

Draco drinks it. "yes sir?'

Snape raises an eye brow "what is going on? Who is hurting you?"

"Someone I can't stop.." Draco looks down at his hands

"A teacher?"

Draco nods

Snape didn't need to ask any more their was only one new teacher and he knew none of the old ones would do it. "You need to talk to the headmaster"

"No.. if he gets fired people will wonder why, it could lead back to me."

"It still needs to be said, if you won't I will"

Draco sighs and nods "alright" As the calming draught took affect he felt more like a Malfoy that needed to protect his name.

Severus Snape stood up and gently grabs Draco's arm pulling him up.

"Now?"

"Yes now" he gently leads him out and up to the office. "Sugar cubes" he watched as the Gargoyle jumps aside and Snape leads Draco in, he was about to knock when he heard Dumbledor say 'enter'

Draco went in first to see Dumbledor smiling at him, though he didn't have the normal twinkle in his eye. "Mr. Malfoy, hello, please have a seat, lemon drop? Severus don't stand in the shadows come over here."

Draco smiles a little watching the older man boss the Potion master around.

"Now Draco, what is it you would like to talk about?"

"I'm.. being harassed"

Albus nods "by who?"

"Crunket"

"Professor Crunket?" while it was said as a question the headmaster didn't look to surprised "How?"

Draco felt fear come at him again. "H-how?" even with the calming draught he still felt like he was about to freak out.

"what about if you gave me the memory?"

"Memory?"

"Yes Draco, I own a pensive, if you put the memory in there than I can review it.."

Draco nods and the headmaster pulled out the Pensive. Draco pulls his wand out with a shaky hand and closed his eyes drawing up the memory it came out in a silver stream and he puts it in the pensive.

Dumbledor watches him closely than ducks his head into the pensive, Draco's heart pounded as he waited. He felt Snape move closer and felt slightly more at ease by it. Snape in many ways reminded him of his father and he liked being close to the man.

Dumbledor pulled out and looked silently at Draco "alright. We need proof for me to further act"

'what about my memory isn't it enough?'

Dumbledor nods "it would be but you blackened both faces, if you can bring the memory up and face it as you pull it out than we could use that, other wise we don't have the evidence, unfortunately Crunket's a powerful man one word against another won't win. Specially," he paused here watching Draco "with your name."

Draco nods "I'll… I'll work on it" He stands up "do I still need to go to class"

"Absolutely not, I'll pull you from the class, I'm sure Severus has no problem tutoring you on the side." he looks at Severus and watches him nod.

"Alright, I'll have the portraits and ghosts watch him. Be careful Draco, I want you to send a flare at any picture frame if you think for a second that your in trouble. Understand?"

Draco nods "yes" And he leaves the room feeling dreadful


End file.
